A Meeting in the Vent
by WhoretonHearsaHoe
Summary: Terezi quickly made her way down the halls. She had no clue as to why she was going to meet him, she was much better than that god forsaken clown. He didn't deserve her, she could do so much better than him. However, there she was, opening the vents and crawling inside to meet up with him.


a/n: This is a Gamrezi blackrom fanfiction, and there is smut involved. It uses the tentabulge/nook combo for both genders for anyone who hates that headcanon. It's not supposed to be focused on the smut, but more the caliginous romance that these two have brewing hot between them. Alas, however, there is hatesex.

And now, the best part~

Terezi Pyrope wandered through the empty halls, her head lowered as she quickly made her way down the silent corridor, the sound of her shoes tapping on the tile being the only sound to penetrate the otherwise silent labyrinth. She quietly opened the vent and crawled in, but was abruptly interrupted before she could close it.

"What the hell are you doing, TZ?" Dave asked, standing a few feet away.

Terezi jumped, not having heard him come in. "Just crawling into the vents," She answered casually, desperately trying to get rid of him. She had an important meeting to attend to, and could do without the distractions.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Dave shrugged, walking towards the other direction. "Have fun, I guess. I think I'll go talk to Kanaya or something."

Terezi sighed in relief, closing the vent behind her and silently crawling deeper into the maze of metal. She hadn't even gotten very far in when she heard his deep, raspy voice. "_There_ she is," called Gamzee. The only visible features of him were the shimmering fangs and the glowing eyes that stood out against the otherwise dim vent.

He came out of the corner, his eyes hooded lazily and a large grin plastered among his face.

"Cut the shit, Makara. I'm here, alright? Now what do you want?" She snapped a response, giving him an irritated glare.

"Chill out, sis, I just wanted to spend some good ol' time with my favorite chick," he said quietly, a low pitched chuckle ringing throughout the vents. He dangerously stalked closer to her, as if a coyote circling its prey.

"Hm, no wonder you had to trick me into doing that. Nobody else would want to, not even your lusus." She smirked subtly.

His grin slowly eroded into a frown. "You'd better all up and keep your motherfuckin' mouth shut before you say something you might regret…" He said slowly, narrowing his eyes in a hateful glare.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" She taunted, unfazed by his intimidating appearance and threatening words. Her smirk grew a bit wider.

And just like that, he had rammed her over, head butting her stomach with his face. He couldn't use the top of his head because of his horns, and what use was Terezi if she was dead? Plus, it was only basic caliginous rules that quadrantmates could not cull each other.

He held her wrists down, glaring at the struggling seer. His nails began to dig into her skin a bit, his grip firm and unshaking. After a second, her irritated glare returned to a smirk as she recollected her sly attitude, and she let free a long, loud cackle. God, how he hated that damn, _stupid_ cackle of hers.

He abruptly shoved his mouth against hers to shut her up, roughly snogging her and holding her wrists down a bit firmer against the ground.

"I told you to all up and shut the motherfuck up," He whispered against her lips between breaths.

"I don't give a fuck what you tell me to do, you stupid clown piece of shit," she growled back, before resuming the kiss. She bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing a groan of pain from Gamzee. His lower lip began to bleed, and summoning his purple blood to spread onto Terezi's lips. He pulled back.

"You motherfuckin' bitch…" He spat down at her, landing a small puddle of indigo saliva squarely on her cheek, accompanying the thick hue of indigo blood on her once black lips. "Though I gotta admit, purple looks real fine on you." He looked down at her, a small smirk erupting on his face. "You wanna know where it'd look much better?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games, Makara," her voice was cold, and sharp as needles.

"_In_ you," he said, his smirk growing much wider, and his low pitched chuckle ringing loudly throughout the vent tunnels. He leant down, roughly sucking on her neck and not holding back with his teeth. His sharp canines grazed relentlessly on her skin, summoning her teal blood to the surface of her sensitive grey skin, but not quite drawing it. She yelped quietly, biting her lip.

"You're just as cheap as you taste, you bastard," she growled, glaring sideways at him.

He smirked, roughly nipping at her skin every now and then, leaving mark. He moved down to the crook of her neck, hitting her sensitive spot and biting down. She gasped, cringing a bit and letting out a soft groan.

"And you taste just as bitter as your attitude, bitch," he snarled, pulling back from her neck and releasing one of her wrists. His free had moved down to her hip and lingered there for a moment before moving to the collar of her shirt, tearing it away and tossing it aside uselessly.

She growled irritably as her clad was discarded. She'd get revenge for that shirt, she still had one free hand after all.

He smirked, surveying her bare stomach. He quickly tore off her bra as well, chuckling and grasping one of her breasts.

A small moan drew from Terezi's lips, as she leaned her head back a bit. He pinched a nipple between his finger, giving it a soft tug, causing Terezi's volume to increase.

He pulled back and tugged his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She inspected his chest, narrowing her eyes. She smirked a bit, as her wrists were now freed, and her hands trailed up his bare shoulders.

Without a second thought, she dug her nails into his skin, dragging them down across his shoulder blades. He grunted loudly, but otherwise showed little sings of being affected.

He did, however, pin her wrists back to the floor, his hand quickly sliding down and pulling her pants down. Her teal bulge was already unsheathed and squirming excitedly against the fabric of her boxers.

"Look who's all up and ready for some pailing," he said, smirking as he pulled down her boxers, leaving her fully naked below him.

"Shuttup, asshole," she grumbled

Gamzee only chuckled in response and pulled down his own pants and trousers down, leaving him just as naked as she. All at once, he ground their hips together, entangling their bulges together. Gamzee let out a soft grunt, but Terezi remained quiet.

"Aw, nothin', sis?" He tilted his head and smirked down at her. Terezi remained silent.

Finding a sudden surge of strength, she quickly yanked her wrists free and flipped their positions so she was on top, but keeping their hips ground together. She now held him down, smirking.

Gamzee was dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly bore his fangs in anger. "You bitch," he hissed.

"What, can't handle a bit of fun?" She narrowed her eyes, a wry smirk lining her lips and putting her canine on display.

He growled in response, which quickly turned into a moan as Terezi ground her hips against his, her bulge rubbing against his excitedly. She as well began to moan, tucking her head down.

After a moment, Terezi couldn't take the teasing anymore, and used one hand to line his indigo bulge up with her nook. Gamzee did the thrusting himself, as he pushed his bulge into her book from below. She moaned loudly, tossing her head back a bit. She quickly recollected herself, however, and her brows knit tightly together as she began bouncing on his bulge. He thrusted up to meet her bounces.

After a while of this procedure, Gamzee grew bored and flipped their positions once more, before beginning to thrust wildly into her nook. Terezi groaned loudly, glaring at him as he pinned her down.

Gamzee leaned down and smashed their lips together, pulling their lips into a hateful embrace once more. A moan hummed from Terezi's lips and buzzed against Gamzee's, as he let out a pleased grunt occasionally.

As much as she hated him, Terezi suddenly needed him closer to her, as she roughly grabbed his shoulders and tugged him tightly against her. Her nails began to dig into him as gamzee moved down to her neck once more, his teeth grazing roughly against her skin and threatening to tear it, but never really drawing blood. Until, however, all at once, Gamzee bit down hard on her shoulder, his teeth burying themselves deep into her skin. He tasted her blood, causing him to smirk.

Terezi cried out, her nails digging deep into his shoulders and dragging down, leaving purple blood seeping across the fresh cuts.

He pulled out from her shoulder, and began thrusting faster into her. The sound of his skin slapping against hers became much more audible as Terezi began to pant through the hot, lusty air around them.

Gamzee chuckled softly, glaring down at her with a smirk. "You're getting' there, sis…" He muttered. And he was correct; Terezi was very close to tipping over the edge.

"You s-say that l-like you're n-naah~ not close t-too…" Her attempt to spit out a venomous response with bitter harshness was made pathetic by the bulge jackhammering her nook.

He began thrusting harder and deeper, slowing down to forceful slams. After a moment, she came loudly with a cry, throwing her head back as she soaked in the euphoria of the moment. Her nook tightened around his length, as he grunted loudly and ejaculated quickly after her, filling her moist nook with his indigo material.

After a moment of panting and catching his breath and spurting out the last few drops of his genetic material, he pulled out, and began retrieving his clothes.

"And how the hell am I supposed to get back to my hive? You fucking ripped my clothes, you douche."

"I have just the solution, don't you worry your stupid little head." He disappeared, and after a moment, came back with a pair of spotted PJ pants and a black Capricorn shirt.

She glared for a moment before abruptly taking the clothes and putting them on. She left without another word, but gave him a parting glare before crawling back out of the vent.


End file.
